Shuppet
Shuppet - Shuppet is one of the additional four contestants introduced at the end of episode four, however, she officially joins the show in episode five, the reason for her introduction is that not all types were being represented on the show. Place - Season 1 - 7th Personality - Shuppet is a mysterious character who uses her training as a seer from her parents to tell what others are thinking. She is also a 'gypsy'. During Total Pokemon Island (S1) Episode 3 - Shuppet's appearance is first confirmed in episode three with a phone call that Gallade receives. Though the conversation is one-sided (as only Gallade's side is heard), it is clear that the conversation is about complaints to the show and that more contestants would be added at a later date. Episode 4 - Shuppet appears at the end of the episode, arriving on Gyarados with Omanyte, Deino and Slugma. She is greeted by Gallade before the episode ends. Episode 5 - In episode five, Shuppet is seen in a cave floating atop of The Rampant Rhyperiors' logo alongside Slugma. Skrelp then approaches then along with Tympole, Ferroseed and Clauncher to take Shuppet and Slugma back to the campfire site. After her team loses the challenge Shuppet is sent to the confessional to talk about herself. Whilst there, she states that she comes from a long line of seers, however, her and her family are referred to as 'gypsies' due to them living in a caravan. Due to her recently joining the game, she is granted immunity from the vote. Episode 6 - In episode six, Shuppet is seen materialising behind Tynamo and requesting to join his alliance. She is let in with the exception that she has to pull her weight and in the confessional she gives her thoughts about the members: she says that Tynamo will get them to the merge, Seedot is cynical and cares more about how far the alliance will get him than the members, and she mentions that Lickitung is 'hiding something'. During the challenge she is seen with her team whilst they decide on who will be competing in the challenge, Shuppet does not volunteer and after the challenge she is seen at the campfire ceremony where it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Shuppet is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Shuppet is seen staring into Spritzee's eyes, trying to analyse her and her motives. In the confessional she says that Spritzee does not entirely trust Tynamo as well as the fact that she lacks confidence. She is then called over by Tynamo who congratulates them on their work at getting people eliminated. During the challenge she is set to fight Mime Jr and once she is disarmed by his 'secret' technique she gives up. In the confessionals she claims that there was no point in her falling off of the podium - she also mentions that Mime Jr's 'secret' technique was not anything out of the ordinary. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Shuppet is seen with her alliance in the woods. Tynamo says that everything is going to plan and Shuppet explains that Skrelp still has not quit the game. During the challenge she is seen with her team whilst Poochyena attempts to organise it. Shuppet is later seen below deck, hiding from Oddish and is then seen above deck with Poochyena, Slugma, Skrelp and Glameow as they watch Oddish atop of the cannons. Shuppet says that Oddish is 'clouded with pride'. At the campfire ceremony Shuppet receives a cannon ball, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Shuppet is seen speaking with Tynamo outside of their teams cabin. She suggests creating trust within their own alliance and Tynamo agrees. In the confessional she says that she thinks that they have a good chance of taking control of the game. During the challenge she climbs hill two with her alliance, and after Seedot storms off Shuppet says that they should leave him to get the gem so that he will trust them more. She is later seen with the group as Seedot goes to grab the gem, however he is interrupted by Pancham and Deino - who are tackled away by Lickitung. Seedot then grabs that gem and Tynamo demands to be given it. Shuppet snaps at Tynamo, telling him to stop being self-centered. Later on they are seen heading back to camp until Seedot is knocked out by Pinsir, although he does not get the gem as Tynamo grabs it and runs off - leaving Shuppet and Seedot behind. In the confessional, she says that it would have been nice for Tynamo to fend Pinsir off whilst Seedot got back up. She is later present when Tynamo hands in the gem and offers to give his immunity to Seedot. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Shuppet is seen in the woods with her alliance, saying that they should head to the campfire site. During the challenge she stays on the beach with her team and later on in the night Glameow asks her how much longer she thinks Poochyena and Snubbull will be out. Shuppet replies by saying that she senses their presence is close by. Later on she is seen heading back to the campfire site, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Shuppet is seen in the woods with her alliance. When Lickitung says that he wants to do the challenge, although both Seedot and Tynamo doubt this. Shuppet then tells both of them that they have to be supportive of all members of the alliance. In the confessional, she says that she might do the challenge as well. During the challenge, Shuppet volunteers and is paired up with Spritzee to compete. During the first part of round one she answers by saying 'the spirits are saying Lavender Town', this answer scores her eighty points, meaning that when added to Spritzee's points they both lose the challenge. In the confessional Shuppet lets out her frustrations, saying that 'of course the spirits would say Lavender Town!'. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Shuppet is seen with her alliance, asking if Spritzee is okay. After this, Tynamo arrives and says that he wants to eliminate Glameow. After this, Shuppet drags Spritzee away and confronts her about Spritzee telling someone about the alliance. Spritzee gives in to Shuppet's interigation, and pleads to Shuppet to not tell Tynamo, and she agrees. In the confessional, Shuppet says that she is going to have to tell Tynamo at some point. During the challenge, Shuppet completes the first and second parts, however, she gives up on the third part. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that she voted out Glameow, she also received a poffin - meaning that she is safe until the next episode. Episode 13 - Shuppet will appear in this episode. Trivia - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:The Rampant RhyperiorsCategory:Females * Shuppet is one of the additional four contestants, the others being Omanyte, Slugma and Deino. ** She fills the missing Ghost typing from the cast. * Shuppet was originally going to appear in episode seven, however this was changed due to two additional contestants being cut. * Shuppet, as well as the other additional campers, was not chosen via random number generator.